A Lorikeet's Guilt!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: You asked for it, I delivered! Mint must come face to face with wrongdoings as she detaches herself from the outside world...


**MC: 4 down, only 2 to go!**

 **Mint:...why...**

MC the Midget Deagon Presents:

"A Lorikeet's Guilt!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

 **(Author's POV)**

Guilt, next to Love, it is the most powerfull of emotions.

it can either guide somone twords the path of right, or tear them apart to the point of insanity.

Mint is a prime example of the latter, for years she has let her high status and her friends hold her up, now without her friends, she is slowly falling...

Mint Aizawa was alone...and that's what she wanted, after the demise of Zakuro and Pudding, she had closed herself off from the outside world, it had been days since she even danced...

Her father, began to worry, this was not the daughter she knew and loved, mearly a shell of what she once was.

the doctors stated that physicly she was fine, but that has simply lost the will to live...

for months, Mint simply laid in her bed, looking at the window solemly.

"Ichigo, Berry, Pudding, ...Zakuro." she thought, "why?...why did you have to leave?"

"you know why...but you're too stubborn to admit it."

"who's there?" Mint said as she sprang up from her bed!

to her suprise, a little girl with blue, curly hair was standing at the foot of her bed, she was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt and black overalls, on her back was a rusty scythe.

"i am Guilty Gina, the spirit of Gult, for years, you have ignored me Mint, but now that most of the Mews are dead, i can do my job!" she said.

"those are my friends you're insulting!" Mint spat.

"HAHAHAHA! Friends? you sure didn't treat them like friends, especally Ichigo! it's your fault she died anyway!" Gina exclamed, "you pushed her to her limits, once she croaked, the others couldn't imagine life without her?"

"what do you mean it's my fault?" asked Mint with a pout.

"Teehee! i'd thought you'd never ask!" said Gina as she took Mint by the hand, suddenly both became transparent as a bright flash whisked them away to who knows where...

 **Two years ago...**

Gina and Mint appeared at the Cafe and it was swarming with customers!

"huh?" said Mint.

"this is the cafe, 2 years ago, when things made little sense, no one can see or hear us." Gina explained.

the duo peared in the windows to find Ichigo running two and fro.

and there in the corner stood Mint, yawning as she watched this fracas.

"Lettuce, you missed a table..." Past Mint said.

Lettuce nodded as she walked to said table.

"Ya know, you could have got off yer ass and did it yourself." said Gina.

"I was on break..." said Mint.

"No...you wern't, you were just being lazy, the world does not cater to your whims lady, it doesn't work that way, but then again you were born from privilage, Hard work for you is watching others break their backs while you lay about like a fat animal!" Gina insulted.

Mint gulped...

"Now, you want a hard worker, look at this." Gina said as she pointed at ichigo, who was moping the floors, while at the same time checking if any customer needed anything.

"that girl's basicly Wonder Woman, and yet you and Ryou took pleasure in making her life a living hell, it's cause' of you she's dead." Gina pointed at Mint.

"listen Gina, Ichigo died from a heart attack! that much i know!" Mint pouted, "how was that my fault?"

"Heart Attack my ass! Ichigo was strong as an ox and had the heart of a locomotive, but even locomotives run out of steam eventually." explained Gina.

she snapped her fingers and she and Mint were off!

 **1 year Later...**

the duo returned to the Cafe, only it was smoking!

"Remember this?" asked Gina.

indeed, Mint did remember, it was the day of the Cafe fire, and also the last time Ichigo was alive.

Mint watched as Ichigo screamed her heart out...Again!

"What is this? Be A Complete Asshole To Ichigo Day?" she roared, "it's not enough that my package is a day overdue on the most important day of my parents lives, but i have to deal with the cafe tyrant and his Lazy bitch sidekick?" she finished, her face red with fury!

"All that...just because she was trying to give her parents an Aniversery gift." said Gina, "Ichigo's heart could no longer handle the stress, her wildcat DNA tried to save the body, but it couldn't, as a result, it shut down her body to spare her the pain!"

"i...didn't know..." said Mint.

"Oh..you knew, you just didn't care, when Ichigo died, everything fell apart, Berry, Pudding, Zakuro, they all died because they couldn't imagine life without her!" Gina exclamed.

"well, what do you want me to do about it? i can't bring them back!" said Mint.

"No you can't, but a Punishment must be given, for all the people who's lives you ruined." Gina said.

she pulled out her rusty scythe and began to glow, revealing a lovely enchantress clad in a robe of electric Blue! her Scythe became solid gold with a diamond blade.

Just then, the world around her began to wither and die, revealing a barren wasteland, dead trees, vultures, rattlesnakes and other unsavory things litter this place.

"Welcome to your new home, a prison of your own creation, here you will suffer and weep and swear as you walk the plains and valleys of your own private hell, no one to love, no one talk to, you will be utterly alone, here you shall live for all eternity" Gina said as she began to fade.

"Nooooo! i beg of you! take me home, Father! Brother! don't leave me!" Mint cried out.

"Too...late..to...atone...this is...your new home..." were the last words Gina said as she faded away, leaving Mint alone.

Mint, tears in her eyes, fell to her knees and cried out to the heavens...

Mint Aizawa's disappearance was all over the papers, Lettuce was the first to read it.

she was last one...

the very last one...

how could she go on?

even she did not know...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **MC: hehehe! that was amazing!**

 **Lettuce:...**

 **MC: how will i top this? any ideas? comment in Reviews**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
